


Finding Your H(e)aven - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Community: spn_j2_bigbang, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, dark beginning, slightly dub-con due to heat encounter, strongly hinted non-con but no graphic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story Summary: Though The Change made Alphas, Betas and Omegas equal, Omegas still struggle with being accepted by society. Sam and Dean are working for an Omega Rescue Unit at Quantico, Virginia, fighting evil in the form of human trafficking rings and their ominous leader, El Lupo. When a case ends differently than expected, both have to fight for what they want most - each other.





	Finding Your H(e)aven - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterwolke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwolke/gifts).



> My artworks for [Winterwolke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwolke/pseuds/Winterwolke)'s story ([LJ Masterpost](https://winterwolke.livejournal.com/954.html))

My lovelies, it's Big Bang time again! This post, made for this year's [spn_J2 Big Bang](https://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/), marks not only my first participation in this specific Big Bang, but also my first artworks for a Wincest story. I managed to snaffle the story ["Finding Your H(e)aven"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049721/chapters/34888940) by the wonderful [winterwolke](https://winterwolke.livejournal.com). As it turned out in our first contact, we both are German native speakers, so communicating was a lot of fun (not that conversing with you all in English isn't!). We really had a good way of talking to each other, discussing not only the story itself (which I really love to pieces), but different other things concerning the BB as well. Steffie, thank you for having me as your artist!! *padahugs*

And now - THE ARTWORKS!

As I said in my opening paragraph, I really love the story to pieces. I have read probably a ton of Wincest stories over the years, and I most likely have several favorites among them, but this story captured my interest for (at least) three things: 

(a) it's set in an ABO world, meaning we have Alphas, Betas and Omegas (which has a certain fascination to me)  
(b) the boys are not the hunters we know from the show, but FBI agents hunting a special kind of bad guys  
(c) among others, Jody Mills, Benny Lafitte and Charlie Bradbury, three favorite side characters of mine, are part of it

**COVER:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/fb/f4/zDCAV9JP_o.jpg)

_Note: Cas is here on the cover, but pretty much non-existent in the story (he gets mentioned once or twice, but that's about it). I only used his pic since I had the space free (and I didn't want to put another, more spoilery pic there)_

 

**CHAPTER HEADERS:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/6b/3b/Z9s8dNB2_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/20/dc/ctGUQb0e_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/53/5c/KplzLc8F_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/16/f8/hTUn2ovW_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ba/8b/SWU6Catn_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/25/e8/rQkWWU1E_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/6c/af/TA9rTcGc_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/58/18/KBuRpETd_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d5/9b/wQ2KJ3dF_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/aa/3b/LxBJ0xyW_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/b7/23/Y35JT35v_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/9b/2c/tfr4pEFl_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/2f/1d/pCxjd4MH_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/bc/d7/QZumLEsD_o.jpg)

_General note about the headers: the background images all stand for one of the locations we visit in that chapter, but are NOT the exact location. Chapter 11 has two headers - one of them is a bit spoilery for the story; and there's a reason why you see "Negan" on the last header (you'll see when you read the story;) )_

 

**END PIC:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/44/99/JFofLlnS_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/0a/a2/bp8rgaVW_o.jpg)

_As soon as I had finished reading the story, this image came into my head. And of course, my mind immediately provided the perfect pic for it - from the Season 10 Special/Gag Reel (I honestly can't remember right now!). Only downside when I finally found a version in quite some good quality - how do I get Cas out of the picture? XD As you can see, I found a way (and learned a new technique to delete background out of a pic on top of it)_

 

**ICONS:**

_You know the drill by now, right? XD_

[](http://imgbox.com/XCeNRFxC) [](http://imgbox.com/X5TXI9jr) [](http://imgbox.com/x3rG0mhF) [](http://imgbox.com/OpUxQaub) [](http://imgbox.com/SAwozYsV) [](http://imgbox.com/j5WA5mXd)  
[](http://imgbox.com/MovSb4FN) [](http://imgbox.com/qQo8SwVc) [](http://imgbox.com/dvgc1xHe) [](http://imgbox.com/YNzvErdy) [](http://imgbox.com/ZVsTZHm1) [](http://imgbox.com/65bqssDg)  
[](http://imgbox.com/d07f9chb) [](http://imgbox.com/yHFlYSGf) [](http://imgbox.com/96NmwY4U) [](http://imgbox.com/1qb8dMRm)

 

**BONUS PICS:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/3e/1d/BDqnJ0Qc_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/73/5b/iBf76NFp_o.jpg)

_The original pics for Benny's Diner and the most important postcard in Sam Winchester's life XD_

 

**NOTES & CREDITS:**

_Images:_

Google Image Search/own stock

(apologies for the rather vague credits here, but I went through so many pics that I really lost track where I got which one; except for the background pics - these all are from Google)

_Fonts:_

Title: [Barton Graph](https://www.dafont.com/barton-graph.font)  
Names: [Agency FB](http://de.fontriver.com/font/agency_fb/)

 

Well, that's it! And now, please head over to read the story (and leave some love for my author!)


End file.
